Equipment
Equipment refers to armor or weaponry that a character can use. All characters start with some shoddy basic equipment, that won't be mentioned here. Weapons Swords *'Light Katana:' A katana heated so its gotten a perfect white color. +3 strength. Axes *'Crimson Axe: '''An axe colored with a red swirling flame. +3 strength. Knuckles *'Metal Knuckle: a hard rectangular knuckle, designed to hurt when it hits. +3 strength. Knifes *'''Amethyst Knife: This dark green knife is a perfect knife for an assasin of trade. +3 strength. Briefcases *'Deep Blue Case: '''This case is painted with a snazzy blue color, to all them snazzy business men. +3 strength. Armor Head Armor Masks *'Mask of Beginning: The mask Ghast entered the world of Srita with. Grants no bonus. Grants Ghast the Prologus ability. *'''Vooden Woodoo Mask: This mas is carved like a voodoo totem. +2 willpower. Grants Ghast the Voodoo Lance ability. *'Joxicle Minion Mask:' Ghast has yet to equip this mask, so nothing is known about its stats or abilities. Chest Armor *'Kark Armor:' This armor increases the user's defence, but can't be worn by mages. +5 defense. *'Flous Armor:' This armor is designed for mages; it increases the user's spirit. +3 defense, +2 spirit. Leg Armor *'Work Jeans: '''These delightful pair of jeans are usually worn when working at home. +2 defense. Armbands *'Ominous Armband:' No-one has equipped this presumably-cursed armor yet, so nothing is known about it. Offhand Equipment *'Feltine Arrows:' These fine green arrows are poisonous and cuts clearly into the flesh of your enemies! +2 attack, +2 willpower Neckwear *'Smith's Tie:' This item no longer exists; it has been dummied out. It granted no stat boosts even when it did exist, however. Accessories *'Beserk Ring:' This ring is fused with liquid rage, and thus grants Beserk to the wearer. +Beserk. *'Prayer Ring:' This ring is fused with elder magicks, and grant the wearer small boosts of mana. +2 mana regen. Player specific equipment Axel *none yet. Eleka *'SoulSeeker: A sword that drains health from those damaged by it, it Grants 5 attack and restores 10% of damage dealt with a normal attack. Ghast *'''North Star: A magick loaded Crossbow, specially crafted for Ghast on Yggdragia. +4 willpower. +2 mana regen. Water element. Smith *'Fatal Cleaver:' This mighty cutter is a masterpiece in damage potential. Grants 3 attack and 3 speed. Lawman *none yet. Jamison *'Warriorwizards Wardrobe:' A special armor, specially crafted for Jamison on Yggdragia. +3 strength. +3 willpower. +6 defense. Althear *'Magicks Hand: '''A magick staff infused with light, specially crafted for Althear on Yggdragia. +5 willpower. +2 mana regen. Angela *'Gecko Band:' A magick armband, found inside a giant cookie. It's formed like a chameleon. +3 willpower. Wood element. *'Lizards Twisting Tongue:' Found inside Angela's present, This Staff is carved to look like a hungry lizard. It grants +5 willpower, and the wood element. Desper *'Wild Sun-Down!:' A Magnificent revolver. Provides 3 extra attack, 3 extra speed and bestows the fire element on despers attacks. Inelia *'Steam Enigma!''': A wonder of magitechnology. Provides 4 extra will and a 10% chance to critical.